Origin
by HimeCharlie
Summary: Light's curiosity leads him to ask L about his parents. Rated M for a reason. BoyxBoy


**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.**

--

Origin

Light yawned and rubbed his eyes, beginning to feel the strain from starring at the screen for over ten hours.

It was now past midnight and the only occupants in headquarters were Light and Ryuzaki. The rest of the task force had gone to their homes to get some shut eye so they could be refreshed and ready to work the next day.

Light had stayed to help Ryuzaki with the investigation in order to lower the panda bear detective's percentage of him being Kira, though the plan proved to be fruitless since the detective took to ignoring his presence.

Light was getting antsy from studying the clues of the Kira case, after all anyone might feel irksome after spending days and nights trying to solve a case to which you held all the answers. He glanced at his companion whose focus was at the screen in front of him and the sweets littering his desk. With his annoyance finally getting the best of him, he decided to begin a conversation with the insomniac.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"May I ask you something?"

"I believe you already did."

Though Ryuzaki refused to face him, Light could still clearly hear the amusement in the other's voice. He refrained his body from attacking that of the detective. It aggravated him to no end that the other always found some way to prove his superiority over him.

"I meant another question."

"Well then please proceed."

"Well, you told me that you were raised in Wammy's House right?"

"Yes Light-kun, I do remember mentioning this to you." L turned to face Light at last, curios as to what the young genius was trying to find out about him.

"Then that means that you're an orphan and well I was just curios as to what happened to your parents?"

L's eyes which had always been wide and usually vacant of any emotion were now small slits of ire.

"I don't believe that information concerns the likes of you, Kira." L practically spat.

Light stared dumbfounded at Ryuzaki. Though the pair often found themselves arguing, it was more like banter. Yet the way that Ryuzaki just answered him was anything but playful. Ryuzaki, since the beginning had always suspected Light of being Kira, he had even put a percentage of his likely hood of being Kira, yet he had never so openly called him that, much less in such a malicious way.

"I do not appreciate being called Kira L, I was simply ..."

"I believe it is time for you to go to your family Light. I am sure they miss you."

Light reluctantly rose from his seat and left headquarters. If he would have stayed he might have bashed Ryuzaki's head into his keyboard.

--

The next day Light and his father arrived at headquarters to find the rest of the task force silently working on the Kira case. What surprised Light the most was that even Matsuda seemed to be restraining himself from disturbing the others.

While his father went to grab some papers, Light decided to head to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. After pouring some sugar to his cup, Light looked up to find Matsuda making his way over to him.

"Hey Matsuda, what's with everyone being all quiet?"

"Shh, not so loud Light. Ryuzaki might hear you." Matsuda fiercely whispered. A terrified look in his eyes.

"Ryuzaki? What's wrong if he hears?" Light seemed confused. Ryuzaki may be abnormal, but Light thought that the task force had already gotten accustomed to his bizarre ways.

"Ryuzaki is furious. Since the whole team came he's been all hostile toward us. He keeps giving us this death glare. I accidently spilled a bit of my coffee and he gave me this really mean look. I swear he wanted to throttle me right there. Man, I was even scared to just get up right now."

"Seriously? Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah, none of us know why though. Yesterday when we left he seemed okay. Did you two fight or something? Oh, I know, you guys got into a lovers' spat right? Come on Light, what'd you do?"

"Shut up Matsuda. Ryuzaki and I are not lovers."

"Right, that's why you stay here with Ryuzaki after the rest of us leave. At night and all alone and ..."

"Matsuda, what is taking you so long? I doubt it is easier to investigate the case in the kitchen."

"Ah, I'm sorry Ryuzaki, I'm coming." Matsuda ran back to main room almost tripping a few times in his hurry.

'_Damn he really does sound pissed, I wonder if it's because of last night?_' Light slowly made his way into the main room, coffee at hand. He then took a seat next to Ryuzaki in front of the monitors.

After sitting there for less than five minutes, he started to feel the cold aura that Ryuzaki was emitting. '_Shit, no wonder Matsuda looked so terrified, I feel like I'll get frostbite just from sitting this close to him._'

"Ryuzaki could you pass me that file?"

".."

"Ryuzaki?"

".."

"Ryuzaki, I asked if you could pass me tha..."

"No"

Light gritted his teeth. '_He's acting like a child._'

--

The task force worked up to nine before the chief decided to call it a night. They would usually work until eleven, but the tense atmosphere caused by Ryuzaki's bad mood had the rest of the members focusing on keeping out of the detective's way instead of the case. Light rose to leave with the others before his father pulled him aside.

"Light, did something happen last night between Ryuzaki and you?"

"We just had a small argument, that's all."

"Humph, well I want you stay here and apologize to Ryuzaki for what ever you did."

"What! But dad he..."

"No Light, look none of the others can focus with Ryuzaki being all mad, so just apologized or else we won't be able to work properly."

Light reluctantly agreed to stay not wanting to upset his father. '_I'll just say sorry and leave._'

--

Light went over to the detective who was still sitting in front of the monitors.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." '_There I apologized now stop acting like a spoiled child._'

"Hn, I can't imagine you apologizing on your own free will. Did your father tell you to do it?"

"What does it matter, as long as I apologize right?"

"Ah, there's the Kira I know."

An animalistic grunt was heard before L was thrown backward from Light's fist meeting his cheek. He fell on the ground with a loud thud. With a quick sweep of the leg he managed to knock down his opponent. Having the upper hand he quickly pin down Light and just as quickly threw a well aimed punch to his face. Not at all liking being held down, Light sent his knee to the detective's gut forcing him to fall next to him to take a deep breath. Light then stood up and took a hold of L' shirt collar before slamming him to the wall.

"What the hell is your problem Ryuzaki?"

L began to chuckle though the sound it emanated was dark and hollow he then tilted his head downward causing for his wild, black tresses to cover his eyes.

"I just find it ironic that a mass criminal such as yourself would have such a kind and loving family."

"I'm not Kira and what's with the whole family shit? Last night, you also said that they probably would miss me. Does this have something to do with what I asked you, about your parents ?"

L then looked up his wide onyx orbs staring at those of Light. Light released L, overcome by the lost look in his eyes.

"Forget it Light-kun, it's of no importance. I accept your apology so you may go."

L faced away from Light intending to go to his chair, but before he could take a step his wrist was seized.

"Ryuzaki, answer my question."

"I suppose it does. Ah, why don't I tell you already, if I'm correct my days are already numbered right Light-kun?"

"Ryuzaki."

"Right, right. Well I suppose I'm just envious of your family Light-kun."

"My family? But didn't you have your own family Ryuzaki before joining Wammy's House?"

"Yes ,of course I had my own family, but they hardly compare to yours."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?"

"Well for starters your father doesn't abuse you."

"Abuse?" Light took two steps back, feeling as though he had received a blow to the stomach.

"Yes Light-kun abuse, as in he injured me. He would sometimes only kick or punch me, but when he was really mad he would hit me with either his belt or some wires. When he was feeling creative he would find other ways to torture me."

"But what about your mom or...?"

"My mother was too preoccupied with wether or not she had enough money to buy drugs and alcohol."

Light stood there, rooted to his spot. He felt as though he would throw up. He had never imagined L as a victim of abuse. To him L was untouchable. Nothing could ever phase him. Yet here he was listening to Ryuzaki speak of his violent childhood as though he was speaking of the weather.

"I ran away when I was seven and then shortly after Watari found me and took me ... Light-kun what are you doing?" L stood stiff as a board, feeling awkward in his current situation for Light had his arms around his upper body.

"I'm embracing you idiot, you know as a hug to comfort someone."

"Oh, are you in pain Light?"

"No you idiot, you are and I, well I just..." '_I what? What the hell am I doing hugging Ryuzaki?_' Light regarded L, he took in the man's flustered face and found himself thinking it was ... cute. '_He just seems so lost, I know his my enemy, but I can't help it._'

"Ryuzaki, what happened to your parents?"

"Humph, I suppose their still out there."

'_If only I had their names. Then I could get rid of them. I wouldn't give them a heart attack, no I would make sure they felt the same torture they put my Ryuzaki through. Wait, my Ryuzaki? Why am I so protective of him? Like Ryuzaki said I already had planned to get rid of him. Ugh, what am I doing? Well he did say we were friends, but it doesn't feel like it's just that. Ah fuck, don't tell me I've fallen for the idiotic insomniac. This will ruin my plans, but why don't I feel more remorse? Fuck!_'

"Light-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? Your eyes seem to have glazed over. You are not ill are you Light-kun?" L proceeded to lay his palm at Light's forehead causing the teen's cheeks to gain a rosy color.

"You face seems a bit red Light-kun, yet you don't seem to have a fever. Are you blushing?"

"What? Of course not."

"Oh, but you are. Ahh, is Light-kun in love with me?"

"What? '_Did he find out? No, I just found out._' "Don't be stupid Ryuzaki, I don't posses such feelings for you."

"Oh, then I suppose you would mind terribly if I were to do this."

"Do wha...?" Light's screech was cut short as Ryuzaki leaned forward and placed his lips on those of Light. Light was too astounded by Ryuzaki's move that he did not feel the other place his hands on his waist and neck. He did come out of shock however, when he felt L's tongue trying to prod his mouth.

"Ryuzaki, L, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you of course."

"Yes, I can see that, but why?"

"To show my affection for you Light-kun." L nuzzled his nose below Light's ear. Light gasped, feeling as though he couldn't breathe.

"Humph, Light-kun your reflexes seem to contradict your current statement."

'_My what? What is he talking about? What statem...?'_ "Ahh, L !" Light clamped his hands on Ryuzaki's shoulders for the detective had began to nibble on Light's ear lobe.

"Should I stop Light-kun?"

"Don't you dare Ryuzaki." L smirked, eyes clearly showing his amusement. He kissed the teen again this time succeeding in entering the boy's mouth. L then entwined his tongue with that of Light, causing the younger man to moan. Light having had enough of being unresponsive began to participate. Their tongues dueled each other fighting for dominance. Light broke the kiss, his need for air becoming a nuisance. L then commenced in ridding Light of his shirt. The silky material being of no use to the detective's plan. Yet before L could take full delight in seeing Light topless he was dragged to his bedroom by said boy before being forcefully slammed into one of the room's wall. Light pulled L into another kiss getting an instant reaction from the detective.

Ryuzaki wanting to feel more moved his hands toward Light's chest. He moved his thin fingers to the nipples, rubbing them with the tip of his fingers and tweaking them till they became hard nubs.

"Ahh yes!" L then pushed Light till the back of his knees hit the mattress causing the other to fall on the bed. Not wasting any time L straddled the boy's hips causing them both to let out a hiss of pleasure as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Wanting to feel that thrill again he ground hips against hips. Light feeling quite hot and bothered began to dispose of Ryuzaki's clothing. Before he could rid his lover of his boxers his hands became numb from the sensation of having his nipple being sucked by L. His other nipple being tweaked between the raven's thumb and pointer finger.

Unlike his young lover L was very impatient. He swiftly relieved Light of both his pants and boxers with one quick tug. L took a minute to contemplate the boy's glorious body. '_He really is perfect._' L began to stroke the weeping cock before taking it into his mouth. Light let out a whimper and his arms locked behind the neck of the person giving him such pleasure. L brought the length to full attention before dislodging his mouth. He then raised the boys hips and attached his mouth to the warm cavern.

Light gasped, the sensual movement of L's tongue providing too much pleasure for the auburn haired boy to grasp. '_This is heaven._' L made sure to properly wet the entry before pushing a finger inside, then two, then three. He wanted to prepare his love for the bigger intrusion.

"L, boxers, off, now!" Light growled.

L complied with Light's command. He then leaned forward and softly caressed the boys lips while his knee spread his legs so he would have easier access to his lover's entry. L lowered his head to the graceful neck biting a bit to distract Light. He aligned himself and then he began to slowly unite their bodies. Light felt a slight burn as he was penetrated, but tried to overcome it with the pleasure. After fully sheathing himself L refrained from moving letting Light adjust to his size.

"Move." And L did, taking his time when all he wanted to do was bang into that tight hole, but not wanting to harm his new lover.

"Ahh, faster, harder!" That was all the permission L needed before he started to bullet in and out. Light gasped and arched his back off the bed as he felt L hit a bundle of nerves inside him. "Ryuzaki!"

Wanting Light to feel as much pleasure possible he began to pump his erection in the same pace as his thrusts. He hurried his pace as he felt Light tightened, wanting to come at the same time. He thrust a few more times before they both came their seed bursting out of them, grasping onto each other and screaming each others name. As they came down from their orgasms, Light embraced Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Mmm"

"I want you to know that you don't need your parents anymore. The only family you'll need now is me."

"Hai Light-kun."


End file.
